OneShot: La Tercera y Última Vez DAMSAY
by Maite CLAUsurada
Summary: DAMSAY La tercera siempre es la vencida, ¿o no?...


Hola a todos! Somos Clau (Venezuela) y Maite (Argentina) y les traemos nuestra historia. Es un one-shot DAMSAY (Damian Mcginty y Lindsay Pearce) que hicimos con mucho esfuerzo, por lo que esperamos que lo disfruten... y que comenten obvio!

SALUDOS AMIGOS! :)

(Esta historia proviene totalmente de nuestra imaginación, por desgracia los personajes no son nuestros, son personas que son de sus madres :3)

La tercera y última vez

Si digo que la recuerdo como si fuese ayer pareciera que la tengo en el olvido, ya que cuando pienso en esa mañana siento como si se tratase de la del día que hoy transcurre.  
Me refiero a aquel cálido y soleado amanecer en el que conocí a la niña más extraña que había visto en mi corta vida; niña que llevaba una falda casi tan larga como sus medias, con un estampado de cuadros que me recordaba al mantel de la mesa de noche de mi abuela, con quien por cierto pasaba esas vacaciones de verano. Tenía los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, el cabello corto y castaño, y una voz muy gruesa aunque melodiosa para tan joven edad (8 años recién cumplidos, al igual que yo).

Al poco tiempo descubrí que aquello no era una falda sino una especie de traje de gala, tradicional del país de donde provenía, Irlanda del Norte. Y que por cierto tampoco era una niña, sino un niño... el más tierno y especial que conocería, a pesar de que, en ese momento, sus hermosos ojos no deslumbraban ese brillo qué serviría para guiar mi camino por el resto de mis días.  
Por lo que pude escuchar desde los arbustos donde me ocultaba, los cuales escondían en sus ramas algunas espinas que me provocaron más de un rasguño, recién se mudaba a casa de su abuela materna, única familia que le quedaba luego de que sus padres recién fallecieran en un trágico accidente de automóvil. De alguna manera comprendí la dolorosa experiencia por la que pasaba mi pobre nuevo vecino, ya que jamás conocí a mis padres puesto a que mi madre murió a pocos días de mi nacimiento y papá siquiera se acercó alguna vez a saludarme. Lo mas parecido que tuve fue a mis tíos que se hicieron cargo de mi al fallecer mi madre, y mis abuelos en cuya espaciosa casa frente al lago, a las afueras de la ciudad, amaba pasar mis días libres, en especial luego de la llegada de aquel peculiar joven.

Hay una razón por la que jamás podré olvidar nuestro primer encuentro y es porque coincide con el recuerdo de la mayor y más entretenida vergüenza por la que alguna vez he pasado; ahí estaba él sentado arrojando rocas al lago, quise acercarme un poco y mostrarle mi reciente habilidad para saltar la cuerda. Lamentablemente escogí el momento y lugar equivocado ya que no contaba con que las tablas del muelle que se encontraba a pocos metros de él no solo estuviesen viejas, sino que una de las rocas que arrojó chocara con la más floja de todas provocando su ruptura además de una repentina y desagradable caída hacía el lago. Más que mis saltos en la cuerda, la zambullida llamó su atención y rápidamente alcanzó a auxiliarme.  
-¡Ven toma mi mano! Te ayudaré a subir.  
-No entendí una palabra de lo que dijiste niño con vestido, pero gracias.  
-¡Hey no es un vestido!. Es un traje de gala. -No contaba con que su reacción fuese soltarme cuando ya casi había salido, aunque estoy segura de que él tampoco se imaginaba que lo traería conmigo.  
Ninguno sabia por qué, pero al instante ahí estábamos soltando carcajadas y disfrutando de la fresca agua que caía de maravilla en tan caluroso dia. Supe que había estado llorando por la roja tonalidad que tenían su nariz y ojos, además de que los sollozos, aunque con dificultad, se pudieron percibir a poca distancia. Por fortuna eso no le impidió obsequiarme una tan cariñosa sonrisa, que luego me hizo desear todas las noches que amaneciera pronto solo para poder seguir escuchándola.  
Su nombre era "Damian, Damian Mcginty para ser exacto", fue su forma de presentarse. Nunca lo había hecho pero me presenté por mi nombre y apellido, Lindsay Pearce, ya que no quería parecer una campesina frente a aquel chico con tan exquisitos modales, porque a pesar de que me dejó caer nuevamente al lago, se portó como todo un caballerito ayudándome a salir, por supuesto luego de jugar todo lo que pudimos antes de que empezara a anochecer, y ofreciéndome su famoso "traje de gala" para que no me enfriara. El gesto no sirvió de mucho ya que estaba igual o más empapado que yo, pero la intención de quedar en ropa interior solo para que yo estuviese "abrigada" era lo que realmente contaba. Minutos mas tarde salieron alarmados mis abuelos y me hicieron entrar de inmediato a la casa, aunque sinceramente poco me importaron sus sermones, mi mente estaba más preocupada en qué aventuras viviría con Damian al día siguiente y por el resto de mis vacaciones.  
Se puede decir que esa fué una de las pocas veces en las que casi lo vi llorar, sin embargo, mi vida a su lado puede resumirse en aquellas oportunidades en qué el me ha visto llorando a mi, las cuales son solo tres:  
La primera de ellas fué a mis 10 años, era uno de esos tantos fines de semana en los que tomaba el autobús al salir de clases y me iba directamente a casa de mis abuelos solo para compartir con él. Paseábamos en bicicleta por la montaña cuando ambas rodamos cuesta abajo, lo que más me dolió no fue siquiera la contusión que sufrió mi cabeza o que mi muñeca se torciera, sino que mi adorada bici se partiera en dos, quedándome sin mi mejor amiga de ese entonces. Damo, como luego me acostumbre a decirle, muy amablemente me ofreció obsequiarme la suya solo a cambio de prometerle que dejaría de llorar ya que decía que aquello lo deprimía muchísimo, aunque él no estuviese muy seguro de lo que "estar deprimido" significase. No pude cumplir mi promesa pero solo porque mi llanto se mezclo con lágrimas de alegría y conmoción. Era lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por mi.  
A partir de ese momento supe que Damo era no solo mi más fiel y mejor amigo, sino una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenia en mi inusual vida, y por nada del mundo quería apartarlo de mi lado.

Y al decir que él era una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida significa, en realidad, que él con tan sólo su presencia era capaz de irrumpir mi realidad y transportarme a otro espacio. Con él a mi lado siempre supe que todo iba a ir bien, pues siempre fue la única persona en esta tierra que pudo poner paños fríos a mi miserable existencia, la cual se la debo en gran parte a Hortencia, mi abuela.  
Mis abuelos eran los dueños de uno de los más destacados clubes de golf del país, el renombrado "Club Pearce", lo que les daba un alto rango de poder y, por supuesto, los hacía miembros de la alta sociedad, la cual estaba compuesta por importantes empresarios y hasta afortunados herederos. Además, mi abuelo, George Pearce, era banquero, por lo que su capital, según tengo entendido, era incalculable.  
Conozco personas con mucho dinero, que llevan una vida normal y poseen hasta sentido del humor y buen carácter... pero ese no era el caso de mi abuela.  
Hortencia era una persona dura, de carácter extremadamente fuerte, muy posesiva y recta; ella amaba controlar la vida de los demás, sobre todo la mía. Mi abuela sólo sonreía cuando recibía visitas (cuando de gente de su nivel se trataba, claro) por lo que al recordarla sólo me viene a la mente su inexpresiva cara o su ceño fruncido.  
Era una persona que anhelaba la perfección en todo sentido, desde las ropas y joyas que usaba hasta su impecable comportamiento. Sin embargo, lo que más me fastidiaba era lo severa que era conmigo y sobretodo con mi abuelo. El pobre hombre se la pasaba trabajando en su oficina y recibiendo órdenes de ella.  
Si me preguntan, a mi abuelo le faltaba un poco de carácter, algo que a mi abuela definitivamente le sobraba.  
Ella quería controlar mi vida, me imponía disciplina y me forzaba a la excelencia en mis calificaciones, por lo que siempre di mi mayor esfuerzo. Mi abuela era la referí de mi vida; de niña me obligaba a usar finos vestidos con puntillas y encajes, vestidos casi de princesa, vestidos que cualquier niña soñaría usar, pero no era mi caso. Aún así, los vestidos al fin y al cabo no me impedían realizar muchas de las travesuras que planee con Damo. Por supuesto que recibía mi dosis diaria de retos cuando regresaba embarrada o con el vestido descocido, pero esa es otra historia.  
Mientras más analizaba mi vida, más miraba con recelo la de Damian. Él era de clase media, con una abuela tierna y simpática. Confieso que más de una vez sentí envidia de él por tener a su abuela, la Señora Dianna Mcginty, la cual era una dama de manos arrugadas, uñas despintadas y mirada iluminada. Es decir, todo lo contrario a mi abuela. Ella le tejía unas hermosas bufandas en invierno, y preparaba manjares a la hora del té.  
Incluso me trataba con cariño, como si fuera su propia nieta, por lo que no podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo cuando estaba en torno a su presencia.  
Al pensar en mi abuela me vienen muchos recuerdos a la mente. Un buen ejemplo sería aquella vez que fui a andar en bicicleta con Damian y, cuando el sol ya se estaba escondiendo para darle paso a la brillante luna, se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de cazar sapos en el lago. Por supuesto que él apoyó mi moción, y por ende regresé casi al anochecer justo a la hora de la cena. Al llegar, observe en el rostro de mi abuela pizcas de preocupación, las cuales eran soberanamente tapadas con el enojo que sus ojos reflejaban. Aquella fue la única vez que la escuchamos gritar, pues sostenía la filosofía de que "Las personas son civilizadas cuando su tono de voz no supera al de un ladrido de un perro".  
Dudo si en verdad alguna vez le importó el hecho de que regresé a ese horario, sino que al verme el vestido repleto de barro y con un sapo en mi mano izquierda, su cara se desfiguró por completo.  
¡Ja! Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer... ella se empeñaba en hacerme sentir culpable al preguntarse a sí misma en voz alta y mirando al cielo "¿En dónde había aprendido tan malos modales?", mientras yo le hacía caras graciosas en señal de burla a sus espaldas para que Damo me viera. Lejos de reírse, él se limitó a saludar cordialmente a mi abuela y a marcharse en su sucia bicicleta.  
Ahora que lo pienso, siempre fui yo quien se mofó de mi abuela y la criticó de pies a cabeza, Damo sólo esbozaba una media sonrisa, como si estuviese incómodo de la situación, o como si no le viera la gracia. Creo que era tan grande su nobleza que nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando me la pasaba juzgándola, sólo me escuchaba porque sabía que necesitaba de alguien con quien descargarme. Oh, el buen Damo.

Los días pronto se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, precisamente años de fiestas de té y demás refinados eventos en el club de golf, a los cuales además debía sumarle el rígido e inexpresivo semblante de Hortencia para que cada gala fuese un verdadero "encanto".  
Sólo en una oportunidad, que consideraron un "acto de caridad al marginado niño Irlandés", permitieron traer conmigo a Damo a una de las reuniones de té en el club, tradición que, más que nuestra, era propia de su cultura. Lastimosamente, en un intento desesperado por entretenerlo, ya que en estas reuniones literalmente corrías el riesgo de sufrir un paro cardíaco a causa del aburrimiento, se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea intercambiar el azúcar de los pequeños y costosos recipientes de porcelana en los que se encontraban, por nada menos que sal marina. Damo, yo y la mayoría de los meseros encontraron aquello divertidísimo, pero mi abuela no pensaba lo mismo. Digo que fue una lástima ya que desde ese momento vetaron a Damian de por vida del club, por lo que me fue imposible absolverlo de toda culpa puesto a que mi querida abuela se negaba a pensar que aquello había sido idea de su "civilizada nieta, futura heredera de cada hectárea del Club Pearce", o al menos eso dijo frente a su grupo de amigas, a las cuales si les sumabas todas las edades te aseguro que pasarían de los 400 años, y sólo hablo de seis personas. ¡Dios! Cómo anhelaba estar en el lugar de Damo en ese momento para así no tener que volver a ese tedioso lugar.  
Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, ocurrió todo lo contrario; Ya era toda una señorita de 15 años y por ende debía comenzar a juntarme con gente de mi clase social, eran las fastidiosas palabras que al parecer mi abuela no se cansaba nunca de repetir. Me llevaban entonces casi todos los días al club, por ende apenas podía compatir con Damo debido a que, si bien ya estábamos grandecitos para andar con travesuras, ahora más que nunca compartíamos un estrecho vínculo juntos. Y es que no puedo negar que desde hacia un tiempo atrás ya veía a mi querido compañero de la infancia como algo más que sólo un buen amigo, a pesar de no estar del todo segura de que ese sentimiento fuese recíproco.  
La razón por la que iba tanto al "negocio familiar" no se trataba solo de "recuperar los modales perdidos", como me hacía creer Hortencia.  
Excluyendo a mi abuelo que, por fortuna, nunca se interesó en mis asuntos personales, de por medio había un interés encubierto entre mi abuela y la prestigiosa familia de Sebastian.  
Sebastian era un chico de mi edad, alto, delgado, pretencioso. De rasgos casi tan finos que su rostro parecía esculpido por los mismísimos ángeles, lástima que no podía decirse lo mismo de su actitud. Como dicta un viejo refrán "el amor y el interés se fueron un día al campo", literalmente así ocurrió. El campo era el de golf y el amor pues, no es que hubiese mucho, pero con tal de quitarme a Hortencia de encima estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a este chico. De igual forma no estaba segura de qué sentía por Damian, además de que el pobre ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado cuidando de su abuela como para pensar en tener algún tipo de relación amorosa conmigo, o al menos eso pensé.

El haber tomado aquella penosa decisión fue algo de lo que me arrepentí casi tanto como agradecí el resto de mi adolescencia; esa noche en que vi a mi queridísimo novio, con quien llevaba ya un par de meses, besándose a unas cuadras de su casa con nadie menos que con Sugar, la niña más odiosa y presumida que jamás había pisado el Club Pearce, pude escuchar el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. No podía explicarme ese sentimiento ya que nunca llegué a sentirme enamorada de Sebastian, pero quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que me traicionaran de esa manera. Lo que sé es que luego corrí a los brazos de la única persona en el mundo de la que estaba segura que jamás me haría daño.

En silencio aguanté los sermones que esperaba recibir por parte de Damo; alegaba que se cansó de decirme que haberme hecho novia de aquel chico, sólo para complacer a mi abuela, había sido una locura. Sin embargo, la molestia que sentía con el idiota de Sebastian no le impedía secarme amablemente las lágrimas que corrían una tras otra por mis mejillas. Lo que en verdad no esperaba era que, luego de aquel merecido regaño, callara mis sollozos con el más tierno y dulce beso que en mi vida pensé recibir. Era como si el sonido que producían las miles de partes en las que me habían roto mi corazón hacia unos instantes de repente cesara, y en su lugar fuese remplazado por los latidos más fuertes y rápidos que nunca había sentido.

Igual que la primera vez que me vio llorar, Damo había conseguido que un momento lleno de lágrimas y tristeza pasara a ser de los más felices e inolvidables que guardo en mi memoria, donde en muchos de ellos Damian es el principal protagonista.

Creo que demás esta decir que luego de aquella noche todos nuestros sentimientos salieron a la luz. Se lamentó por haber sido tan tonto como para no habérmelo confesado antes, pero yo lo consolaba asegurandole que lo importante es que ahora que lo sabíamos ya nada podía separarnos. ¡Qué ingenua! No tenia idea de lo equivocada que estaba...

La buena noticia era que más nunca tuve que volver a ese horrible lugar al que me hacían ir tan frecuentemente, pero la mala es que tampoco pude ver más a Damian. Mi terrible suerte me había jugado una mala broma otra vez; al poco tiempo del repentino "giro romántico" que tuvo nuestra relación, y con poco tiempo me refiero a dos semanas, mis abuelos decidieron que lo mejor era abrir una sucursal de nuestro club en Europa, y como era de esperarse, debía ir con ellos para completar mi educación secundaria. Al finalizarla, comenzaría una carrera universitaria de administración de empresas, con el objetivo de estar lista para hacerme cargo de toda la conducción de la firma del club. Después de todo yo era la única heredera, pero creo que sólo porque no había mas nadie disponible en el árbol genealógico. Podría jurar que sí mis tíos hubiesen tenido aunque fuese un cerdito como hijo, Hortencia lo habría preferido en mi lugar.  
Parecía un plan perfecto mas había una falla, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: "Damian Mcginty". Sólo tenía 15 años de edad, pero no necesitaba un minuto más de existencia para saber que ese chico era el amor de mi vida y no podía permitirme por nada del mundo perderlo para siempre. Sin embargo aún era una niña, por lo que poco valía mi opinión.

Vivir en Europa no había sido nada desagradable como pensé al momento de marcharme de América, pero las distancias se hicieron notar con el paso de los días, y mi memoria poquito a poco fue guardando a Damian y nuestras lejanas aventuras en algún lugar de mi inconsciente. Hice nuevos amigos, aunque con ninguno tuve una relación siquiera cercana como con aquel irlandés de ojos azules como el mar.  
Ya en Europa, con 18 años de edad, mi secundaria finalizada y a punto de ingresar una carrera universitaria, ocurrió un suceso que, hasta el día de hoy, me pone la piel de gallina. Armaba mi valija para ir a Oxford el día siguiente. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de marcharme, pero no era porque tuviese ansias de estudiar y conocer nueva gente, sino que al fin viviría sola, lejos de Hortencia y sus caprichos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajé corriendo las escaleras de la mansión en la cual vivía con mis elegantes y refinados abuelos, pero aquella sonrisa no duró demasiado. Rebecca, ama de llaves del hogar, corrió hacia mi encuentro con un sobre negro como un tordo. La miré dubitativa, por lo que me hizo un gesto para que lo abriera. Me senté en el desayunador de la cocina mientras abría la carta con sumo cuidado, con mi ceño un poco fruncido ya que no esperaba correo esa semana.  
Mientras mi mirada recorría cada una de las líneas escritas en el papel, creo que mi cara se deformó ya que Rebecca de inmediato me alcanzó una enorme bandeja con mi desayuno y un poco de agua fría. Agua fría. Sentí como si hubiera sido empapada con un baldazo de agua fría.  
La carta era una invitación a un funeral, firmada por el mismísimo Damian Mcginty. Al parecer su abuela ya había dejado de estar entre nosotros. Rebecca me abrazó de repente, como si hubiera sabido del contenido de la carta, aunque sospecho que siempre supo lo que un sobre negro significaba. Yo por mi parte simplemente estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.  
Minutos pasaron hasta que mis piernas decidieron subir las escaleras y regresar a mi cuarto, puesto que mi cerebro parecía haberse paralizado. De pronto, lágrimas comenzaron a empañar mi visión y a caer sin cesar por la carta. Ver cómo la tinta se esparcía hacia abajo deformando las palabras era algo que me deprimía aún más.  
Pensé que ese día iba a ser tan especial para mí que lo recordaría siempre... y estaba en lo cierto, aunque por distintas razones. Ese día iba a lograr mi definitiva independencia, pero el motivo por el cual aún lo recuerdo es por aquella desgarradora noticia que irrumpió mi realidad, dejándome atónita y sin habla.  
Cambié mi gran valija por una más pequeña y, guardando mi pasaporte en el bolsillo, corrí hacia el aeropuerto, no sin antes dejar una nota a mi abuela y darle un gran abrazo a Rebecca.

Por fortuna llegué a tiempo para conseguir uno de los pocos boletos de avión que quedaban y, en cuestión de minutos, ya me encontraba sentada en mi butaca de clase turista, al lado de una señora mayor.  
Aún no logro conocer la razón por la cual me largué a llorar justo cuando el avión despegó y se pudieron ver las primeras nubes desde la ventanilla, pero sospecho que aquella anciana que yacía a mi lado me recordó a la abuela Mcginty.  
Todo me recordaba a ella. Y todo me dolía, ejerciendo una increíble presión en mi pecho, un estrujamiento realmente difícil de soportar, sólo las lágrimas eran capaces de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Al ingresar a la capilla del cementerio, sólo pude notar el suave y reconfortante sonido de la melodía que el pianista producía casi como acariciando las teclas. En el altar se encontraba el ataúd abierto, con muchos arreglos florales alrededor y una gran foto de la homenajeada en sus mejores días. La fotografía la mostraba tan sonriente que las arrugas del costado de sus ojos estaban claramente marcadas.  
Eché un par de vistazos hacia las personas de allí con el propósito de rastrear a Damian, pero caí en la cuenta de que ahí no se hallaba. Me alejé y lo busqué en las inmediaciones del gran jardín, hasta que por fin pude dar con él.  
Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el árbol en el cual se encontraba apoyado, mientras su cabeza descansaba en uno de sus hombros y sus manos permanecían en sus bolsillos.  
Pensé que estaba realmente mal por todo el asunto, pero nada se comparó con el sombrío semblante de Damian. Años habían pasado y por fin volvimos a encontrarnos, mas no fue jamás la reunión que tantas noches soñé, ni el motivo, ni el lugar, ni ninguna de las circunstancias que mi mente planeó hasta el cansancio desde el instante mismo en el que pisé Europa.  
-Viniste. Gracias- Fueron sus palabras al verme. No se sobresaltó en absoluto, fue como si me hubiese estado esperando; de hecho se lo notaba taciturno, tranquilo. Pero yo lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado. A mí no podía engañarme, y su mirada claramente reflejaba aflicción, después de todo la señora había sido su segunda madre... bueno, casi su madre. Ella lo había criado como si de su primogénito se tratase, y si bien no vivían entre lujos y ostentaciones, le había dado todo el cariño necesario para vivir una vida sin sus padres, con la sencillez que la caracterizaba.

Entre suspiros, inútiles palabras de aliento y pequeños vistazos hacia la ceremonia, estuvimos parados frente a frente como dos extraños. Él, en su impecable smoking negro y con barba de hace un par de días atrás, me miraba como pidiéndome auxilio a gritos, como si necesitara con urgencia de alguien que lo rescatara del calvario que le había tocado vivir.  
Acorté la distancia que nos separaba envolviéndolo con mis brazos, abrazándolo más con mi alma que con ellos incluso. Sentí sollozos y su empapada cara poco a poco empezó a mojar mi mejilla, pero en lo absoluto me importó.  
-M-Me, me, me hiciste tanta falta, Linds- Dijo de repente en un inaudible tono que, sin embargo, mis oídos captaron a la perfección. No sabía qué decirle, qué hacer o cómo comportarme. No sabía si darle mi pésame o simplemente abrazarlo en silencio. Me hubiese gustado haber leído un manual sobre cómo expresar compasión en funerales, pero ya era inútil.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar. Damian siempre se mostró fuerte ante mí, pienso que es porque creyó que desde pequeña necesité a alguien valiente y tenaz a mi lado, pues en verdad en ese aspecto yo era débil como una pluma.  
-Cómo me hubiese gustado estar siempre aquí, Damo- Musité sin pensarlo demasiado.  
Al escuchar mis palabras se derrumbó, y comenzó a relatarme entre lamentos y sollozos los últimos días de vida de su abuela. Movía las manos en todas las direcciones, pude notar impotencia en ellas.  
-La necesito... a mi lado ¡A mi lado la necesito!- Sus pupilas tenían el tamaño de una semilla de sésamo.  
Lo acompañé durante toda la ceremonia, en la cual varios parientes tomaron el micrófono y contaron felices anécdotas recordándola tal cual era: radiante, sencilla, honesta, y con una inocente picardía que no lograba hacer daño a nadie.  
Caminamos casi en procesión por el gran jardín del cementerio, con el objetivo de dar inicio al entierro, lo más doloroso de toda la cuestión.  
El día estaba nublado, y el césped mojado daba el indicio de que el día anterior había llovido torrencialmente.  
Repentinamente el cantar del coro concluyó, y súbitas miradas se posaron sobre Damian. Suspiró y casi con miedo comenzó a leer de un arrugado papel que sacó de su bolsillo, papel que contenía unas palabras en honor a su abuela. Los nervios se apoderaron de él ya que leía de corrido, sin hacer pausas.  
Lo tomé de la mano y la apreté suavemente, para darle las fuerzas que necesitaba. Se paralizó al observar el ataúd y frunció un poco el ceño. Empezó de nuevo con lo que hacía, pero ya no leía, sino hablaba con el corazón y la garganta hecha pedazos. Ahora le hablaba a su abuela.  
-Si tan sólo... si tan sólo Dios me hubiera dado un minuto más para decirte la importancia de tu sonrisa en mi vida. Sólo un minuto más para abrazarte y no soltarte por un rato, sólo un minuto para despedirte. Sólo un consejo más necesito... para saber qué camino tomar. Nos dejaste a la deriva abuela, pero me reconforta la fantasía de que descanses en paz, porque te mereces estar en el paraíso y rodeada de ángeles. No sabes lo doloso que fue verte sin la fuerza de antes y padeciendo injustamente, como si todo el mal del mundo cayera en tus hombros. Siento que Dios nos ha castigado haciéndote sufrir de esa manera, por lo que prefiero recordar sólo tu risa, con la cual me levantaba cada una de mis mañanas- Se refregó los ojos despacio, y cuando todos los presentes pensamos que ya no podía continuar, nos estremeció por completo con las siguientes palabras- "También quiero que sepas que cada noche al acostarme te necesito para que me arropes una vez más. Y cuando estas lágrimas de luto mojan mi mejilla como ahora, entiendo que no voy a tener lo que más quiero: ese minuto más".

Lo que en una oportunidad consideraba como el hogar más cálido y lleno de vida que podría existir, ahora se sentía frío, silencioso y vacío, a pesar de que no había sido extraído un solo objeto desde que la abuela Mcginty dejó su casa rumbo al hospital para no volver jamás.  
Coloqué mi valija en el pequeño pero acogedor cuarto de huéspedes, recordando todas esas noches de mi niñez en que la Sra. Dianna vestía la cama con sábanas de mis colores favoritos y aquel olor de los panecillos con té que preparaba especialmente con motivo de mi hospedaje. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y corrí a lavarme la cara con abundante agua, pues no quería angustiar aún más a Damo. Si para mí el sentir dolor era como si clavaran una espina en mi corazón, el verlo sufrir debía equivaler a tener todo un rosal punzándome el pecho. Así supe que siempre había estado en lo correcto: realmente lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Al parecer con el paso del tiempo Damian había olvidado que la testarudez y terquedad típicos en el muy rara vez funcionaban conmigo, por lo que pude convencerlo de que en lugar de ponerse a embalar todas las pertenencias de su abuela fuese a tomar un baño y una siesta, ya que a simple vista se notaba lo mucho que la necesitaba. Aquello me dio el tiempo suficiente para limpiar completamente la morada, recoger todo lo que de momento le recordara los últimos días de su abuela en la casa y preparar una rica cena. No es que cocinar fuese mi mejor dote, pero bastante bien me había ido en las clases de cocina gourmet a las que Hortencia me obligaba a asistir. justo en ese momento, para variar, sí agradecí aquel gesto.

A diferencia del inicio, el final del día no fue ni la mitad de triste, de hecho todo contrario; no recordaba la última noche en que la hubiésemos pasado tan buen momento, ni mucho menos la enorme falta que me hacía estar a su lado. Me costó creer como es que había sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo sin esa tierna mirada, sin su sonrisa tan contagiosa, sin oír ese peculiar acento irlandés o sus imitaciones del americano el cual sabía que, aunque viviese una eternidad en este país, jamás conseguiría dominarlo a la perfección. Incluso buscando viejas fotografías de los mejores tiempos de su abuela encontramos, ya bastante decolorado por el polvo y la humedad, aquel trajecito de gala Irlandés, sin poder evitar reírnos hasta el cansancio de la "pequeña confusión" que tuve gracias a él y más aún de la manera en que quedo empapado al terminar ese día.

Nunca supe a ciencia cierta por qué el repentino cambio de humor, a pesar de todas las circunstancias por la que atravesaba, pero tampoco puse demasiada cabeza en ello.  
Después de una larga noche de viejas anécdotas y de lidiar con nuestras memorias para poder recordar uno que otro nombre de algún vecino, compañeros de juegos o incluso travesuras hechas a Hortencia, finalmente nos fuimos a acostar. Damo planeaba llevarme a dar un último paseo por el pueblo antes de que mi vuelo de regreso partiera al anochecer, por lo que debíamos levantarnos muy temprano.

Al día siguiente, comenzando por un delicioso desayuno, cortesía del ahora dueño de la casa, ya que estaba convencido de que debía compensarme la cena de la noche anterior, aquel día destinado a revivir los lugares que tanto frecuentábamos en nuestra infancia marchaba de maravilla. Sin embargo, cada minuto que transcurría me hacía tan feliz como miserable ya que era uno menos que faltaba para marcharme y quizás no ver nunca más a mi amado.

La idea de perderlo otra vez era algo que literalmente me estaba matando, pero debía pensar con cabeza fría puesto que la idea de quedarme más tiempo era algo descabellado; no traía más que una valija con solo lo esencial para quizás una o dos noches más, esa semana debía iniciar mis estudios universitarios, además de que extrañaba enormemente a Hortencia. Tan sólo pensar en esto último, que es algo que ni yo misma creería alguna vez, hizo que soltara una enorme carcajada, por fortuna coincidió con algún chiste que contó Damo en ese momento así que no corrí el riesgo de lucir como una psicópata de esas que se ríen solas. Volviendo a la realidad, pude darme cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguno continuar con el dilema de si podía quedarme o no ya que desconocía por completo los sentimientos de Damian hacía mi en ese momento. Si bien estábamos viviendo un hermoso tiempo juntos desde la noche anterior, el tema de nuestra relación amorosa había estado fuera de la mesa en todo momento; aunque pensé que eso era preferible en vista de que inevitablemente partiría al día siguiente y por ende no tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones, quizás su filosofía era la misma.

Una vez concluida mi teoría no me quedó más que hacer que resignarme y esperar el momento de otra dolorosa despedida, como quien espera su inevitable juicio final sentado en una fría silla eléctrica. En mi caso la silla era la de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, y en verdad encontraba muy parecido mi vuelo a un juicio final. Notaba a Damian muy callado, impaciente, incluso frustrado, como no lo había vuelto a ver desde que volvimos del entierro. Aquel silencio me aterraba porque sé que siempre grita la verdad, pero ¿en realidad quería escucharla? Mi temor fue apaciguado bruscamente por la voz de la operadora indicando que era hora de abordar. Me puse entonces de pie y respirando profundamente; finalmente el momento había llegado así que me dispuse a ejecutar lo inevitable, pero para mi sorpresa al voltearme me di cuenta que Damo no estaba por ningún lado. En ese instante era yo quien se sentía impotente, molesta, dolida, ¿en verdad se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, sólo para evitar la incomodidad de decir adiós? Intenté aplazar lo más que pude la salida pero fue inútil, mi hora de partir había llegado.  
-¡Lindsay espera, no te vayas! -Escuché un grito con acento Irlandés del otro lado de la zona de abordaje. Era Damian con un ramo de flores de esos típicos que venden en las tiendas de regalo. Tomé mi valija, tan pequeña que servía de equipaje de mano, y corrí a encontrarme con él, sin pensar en lo absoluto en las órdenes de la azafata ni mucho menos en perder mi vuelo. Una vez más, sólo Damian me importaba. Al llegar se arrodilló, me entregó las flores y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un anillo de esos que ofrecen las máquinas expendedoras de chicle y demás chucherías.  
-Siento mucho haberme ido Linds, pero más aún lamento haber esperado una vez más hasta el último momento para expresarte mis sentimientos- Estaba anonadada, casi automáticamente me arrodillé para estar a su altura y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. -La verdad es que aún te amo Lindsay, nunca dejé de amarte ni por un segundo y sé que no lo dejaré de hacer jamás. Si de otra cosa estoy seguro es de que no volveré a dejarte ir, no podría ser capaz de soportar perder a la otra mujer que más he querido en toda mi vida. Sé que esta no es la manera, pero mi abuela siempre dijo que era no era bien visto ante los ojos del señor vivir en pareja si no estaban al menos comprometidos, así que... -Confieso que sinceramente luego de escuchar las palabras "aun te amo Lindsay" estaba tan atónita que no asimilé más hasta "vivir en pareja". Supongo que escuchar estas oraciones siempre había sido uno de mis más añorados sueños y ahora realmente estaba ocurriendo. -Lindsay Heather Pearce, ¿quieres vivir conmigo para luego convertirte en mi esposa? ¡Jesus!, no sonó tan romántico como parecía en mi cabeza. -No pronuncié palabra alguna durante todo ese tiempo, pero supongo que haber reaccionado tomando de sus manos el anillo con una gran sonrisa, besarlo y abrazarlo como jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando era adolescente, debieron haber dejado más que claro mis deseos.

Aún sonrío al pensar en que la mañana de ese día que regresé a América desperté emocionada por la idea de haber conseguido finalmente mi independencia y libertad. Quien diría que al final si lo conseguí, sólo que de una forma muy pero muy distinta, aunque mucho más anhelada.

El lugar nuevamente recobró su calidez y vida característica. Con todo respeto, donamos las ropas y muebles de la abuela a los ancianos más necesitados y, bajo su bendición y cuidado, convertimos su casa en nuestro hogar. Cada día al lado de Damian era mejor que el anterior. Descubrí entonces que mi felicidad no estaba en una lujosa mansión ni en la universidad de Oxford, menos en cualquier sucursal del Club Pearce. Mi felicidad sencillamente estaba donde siempre había estado, junto a mi inigualable compañero de la infancia.  
Por supuesto que no todo había sido color de rosas; Damo insistió en que debía retomar el contacto con mi abuela e invitarla a la boda, la cual pautamos para finales de Septiembre, el mes en curso. Sabía que ella no celebraría en lo más mínimo ninguna de mis recientes acciones, sin embargo la manera en que imaginé su reacción fue adorable en comparación a la realidad.  
Luego de recalcar lo decepcionada que se sentía de mí, de la forma en que había desperdiciado mi futuro y las muchas vueltas que debía de estar dando mi madre en su tumba por mi culpa, me prohibió volver a pisar alguna propiedad de la familia, incluyendo cualquier Club Pearce y la mansión en Europa. Quizás de pequeña hubiese celebrado el no poder entrar nunca más al club, pero esto ya no me hacía tanta gracia. Me aseguró que ya no tenía ninguna nieta, que se tomaría la molestia de quitarme el apellido para así no poder obtener la herencia pero musitó que yo misma le iba a hacer el favor luego de casarme con aquel "marginal Irlandés", como siempre le encanto llamarlo. Después de esas dos últimas palabras simplemente colgué el teléfono. No tenía por qué aguantar un insulto más de su parte. Aunque por dentro estaba desecha, mi rostro mostraba una expresión serena puesto que no quería que Damian se enterase de los detalles de mi conversación, así que sólo me limité a aclararle que ninguno de mis abuelos vendría.

La fecha de nuestra boda se acercaba al pasar de los días y con ellos, a su vez, los gastos que ésta implicaba, además del mantenimiento y sustento de nuestro hogar el cual tampoco era económico.  
Sabía que por parte de mis abuelos no vendría ni un centavo así que decidí comenzar a trabajar en una tienda en el centro, a unos 10 minutos de la casa. Planifiqué mi horario de trabajo de tal forma que coincidiera con el de Damian y que así no se enterara de lo que hacía. Cada semana le entregaba entonces el dinero de mi salario con la excusa de que lo habían enviado mis abuelos.  
Claro que me sentía mal por mentirle de esa forma, pero el me juró por la memoria de su abuela que me haría vivir como toda una reina y que se aseguraría de tener siempre cubiertas mis necesidades. Esto implicaba que no me esforzara trabajando y que el pobre lo hiciera hasta el cansancio, así que sabía de ante mano que no estaría en lo más mínimo de acuerdo con la idea. Mi plan sin embargo consistía en trabajar sólo hasta conseguir cubrir todos los gastos del matrimonio, los cuales estaba más que segura de que le eran imposibles de abarcar a él solo, y luego de contraer nupcias le explicaría lo ocurrido.

Faltando una semana para la boda llegó Damian a casa mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Afortunadamente, ese era mi día libre por lo que no se llevó ninguna desagradable sorpresa. Al igual que la hora de llegada, la expresión de su rostro no era algo normal en lo absoluto: tenía una mirada que jamás había visto en él y por ende se me hizo imposible descifrarla.  
"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con tu abuela" fueron las palabras que hicieron que cualquier papel que compararan en ese momento con el color de mi piel luciera lleno de color y vida. Por un segundo traté de disimular mi angustia, pero creo que ya era muy tarde para eso. Tuvimos entonces nuestra primera y última discusión, donde entre lágrimas y gritos confesé todo aquello que había estado ocultando, desde mi destierro de la familia hasta el trabajo que conseguí para costear la boda. Obviamente nunca pensé en hacerlo de esa forma tan dramática; Damian estaba molesto, y tenía toda la razón pues le había mentido, pero como me duele no haber analizado algo tan sencillo como eso en el momento.  
En su lugar lo que pasaba por mi mente era la manera en la que me había sacrificado todos estos días por nosotros y la forma en la cual él no valoraba nada de mi esfuerzo. Sin embargo ocurrió lo que considero como mi calvario hasta el sol de hoy, una cruz que me ha tocado llevar a cuestas sin siquiera vislumbrar algún ápice de esperanza que me ayude a librarme de ella: el pronunciar las palabras "si quieres me regreso a Europa, así te quitaría un gran peso de encima". Aquello fue un golpe bajo de mi parte ya que sabía que en el fondo una de sus mayores preocupaciones era el hecho de no poder compensar todos aquellos lujos y comodidades que había dejado atrás por él. Riquezas que en verdad no extrañaba en lo absoluto, pero él no lo veía así.  
Se marchó molesto de la casa sin decir una palabra más, claramente su intención era no empeorar el asunto y quizás por eso decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y regresar una vez que estuviese calmado.

Lo que jamás me habría imaginado es que esa sería la tercera y última vez que Damian vería correr una lágrima por mi rostro, pero en esta oportunidad todo acabo de manera muy distinta a las dos anteriores.  
Ese día no regresó calmado como me esperaba, de hecho, no regresó de ninguna otra forma. Mi molestia se convirtió en preocupación, pero pasó a ser angustia y desesperación cuando al cabo de 3 noches y 4 días Damian Mcginty no pisaba la casa.

Lo busqué por todos lados, pregunté a todo aquel que lo conociera, acudí a la policía, pero no obtuve respuesta positiva alguna.  
Alguien se marchó para Europa esa semana, pero ese alguien no había sido yo.

Al finalizar la semana y faltando tan sólo un par de días para la boda, recibí una carta cuyo remitente indicaba que provenía de Irlanda, específicamente del ejército. Era de Damian.  
Brevemente explicaba lo arrepentido que se sentía por haberse marchado de esa forma en lugar de aclarar el problema, que de haber sido así esa tarde el ejército irlandés no lo habría reclutado bajo la orden de que Irlanda había entrado en estado de emergencia ya que Inglaterra le había declarado la guerra nuevamente y necesitaban todo el apoyo de cualquier irlandés mayor de edad, residenciado o no en su país natal.  
"Intenté explicarles que no podía irme porque esperaba casarme pronto, pero aquello pareció no importarles en absoluto. Una vez resignado a que tenía que irme opté por suplicarles que al menos me dejaran despedirme, pero consideraron la petición como un intento de fuga, por lo que me golpearon la cabeza con el mango de una pistola y no supe más de mí hasta llegar al aeropuerto en donde nos esperaba un avión militar destinado a trasladarnos a mí y a otros muchos irlandeses en mi misma situación".  
Sentía cómo mi alma se desgarraba con cada oración que leía. Simplemente no lo asimilaba, era algo demasiado grave para ser verdad, así que creo que mi mente me convenció para que no creyera una palabra de lo que leía y continuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Todos nuestros conocidos rápidamente se pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado, incluso hubo madres que quedaron desamparadas en sus hogares y sin tener con qué alimentar a sus hijos. El día destinado para mi boda se acercaron entonces con palabras de aliento y hasta condolencias. En ese momento supe cómo se debía sentir Damo el día del funeral de su abuela, aunque la situación no era nada parecida, por fortuna.  
Yo por mi parte hacía caso omiso a todo aquel que se acercase a hablarme. Me vestí con mi traje de novia porque estaba segura de que Damo aparecería en cualquier momento. Él nunca me había fallado y confiaba en que jamás lo haría. Pero al caer la noche también lo hizo mi razón.  
Leí nuevamente la carta, miré a mi al rededor y me observé a mí misma, pensaba en que debía de estar en mi propio funeral y que el vestido que llevaba puesto era el traje de gala digno de mi ataúd, ya que en ese momento me sentía muerta en vida.

Mi vida comenzó a derrumbarse poquito a poco, al mismo tiempo que mis ánimos y las esperanzas de reencontrarme con Damo. Mi rostro en todo ese tiempo se volvió inexpresivo, sólo era capaz de fruncir el ceño y no había rastros de sonrisas. Las sonrisas se habían ido con él. Mi fuerza se había ido con él. Mi habla también, pues durante todo ese tiempo sólo era capaz de asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando alguien intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo, ya que las pocas energías que tenía para musitar palabra alguna, las usaba para rezar en voz alta cada noche en mi ventana, rogando para que alguno de los dioses lo hiciera regresar. Todo se había ido con él, y no me quedaba nada.

Era una miserable. Y cuando hablo de miseria no me refiero a falta de recursos económicos, puesto que finalmente conseguí quedarme con la herencia de mis abuelos, debido a que el testamentario concluyó que era la única heredera con plena capacidad para la administración de los mismos. Al parecer no le era suficiente a Hortencia saber de mi desgracia, porque quería a toda costa sacarme de su testamento, algo que nunca me importó en absoluto. Sin embargo, le salió el tiro por la culata y ahora me esperaba un excelente futuro a nivel económico. La incalculable fortuna de mis abuelos iba a ser mía una vez concluida su defunción, lo que me permitía que los hijos de mis hijos no trabajaran por el resto de su vida y vivieran como reyes.

Pero nada me importaba. Ni yo misma.

Mi imagen era claramente deplorable. Había bajado unos quince kilos y mi cuerpo ya no me respondía como antes. Dormía mucho, no comía nada pues todo me hacía mal. No era vida la que llevaba, de hecho si es que vivía era por la mínima ilusión de que Damian entrara por la puerta algún día.

A veces me levantaba de la cama, refregaba mis ojos y lo buscaba por todos los rincones de la casa. Me engañaba a mí misma al decirme que sólo había ido a trabajar, como cualquier otro día. Y lo esperaba siempre con la mesa servida, colocando dos platos de comida y el mejor de los manteles.

Sólo quería despertar, pues fueron incontables las veces en que mi mente creaba la fantasía de que todo era parte de una pesadilla... pero el espacio derecho de la gran cama que compartíamos aún permanecía vacío. Y eso era lo que más dolía: no poder despertar cada día con uno de sus besos.

A pesar de todo había algo que pacificaba mi martirio: la certeza de que Damian aún permanecía con vida. Y lo sé porque él mismo se encargaba de enviarme cartas en cortos períodos de tiempo, de hecho recibía una por semana. Como si del irlandés en persona se trataba, cada jueves esperaba ansiosa al pie del buzón de correo.

Y, para ser franca, aún releo las cartas que él me enviaba, las cuales me tenían al tanto de la situación, puesto que los canales de noticias parecían haberse olvidado del asunto.

"Hola, mi amor. No sé con qué palabras describir lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo, pero voy a intentarlo. No quiero preocuparte, pero te necesito tanto en estos momentos que tan sólo escribirte y saber que esta carta estará en tus manos, me da un poco de calma. La guerra es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ni al peor de mis enemigos. La crueldad con la que se manejan los oficiales ingleses de la armada aún no deja de sorprenderme, pareciera que no poseen compasión. 'El peor enemigo del hombre es otro hombre', hoy por fin comprendí las sabias palabras de mi abuela, y hoy la extrañé una vez más"- Fueron algunas de sus palabras en una de las primeras cartas que llegaron a mi poder. Lloraba de tristeza cada vez que las leía, porque imaginaba el escenario tal cual me lo describía.

"Siempre anhelé volver a mi país, pero nunca pensé que mi regreso sería de esta manera. La desazón se está apoderando lentamente de toda nuestra tropa, el deseo deseo de sobrevivir va menguando y muchos de nuestros soldados se sumergen en un abismo interior, alejándose de nosotros, negándose a recibir comida y hasta enmudeciendo. De noche, me aíslo de todos en el refugio y lloro en silencio. No entiendo por qué quieren acaparar nuestro territorio, no me explico cómo quieren ser dueños de todo. Este regimiento sólo posee diez Oficiales Superiores con experiencia, cincuenta soldados que estudiaron en la Armada Irlandesa y un Jefe de Regimientos con la suficiente capacidad para dar órdenes. Pero el resto sólo somos novatos que de a poco vamos aprendiendo el arte de empuñar un arma"- Mientras leía analizaba palabra por palabra, para lograr interpretar a la perfección lo que me decía. Percibí mucha angustia en sus escritos, por lo que me daba ganas de viajar a Irlanda sólo a abrazarlo. Pero no. No. Debía ser la mitad de fuerte que él estaba siendo en esos días. Debía esperarlo con la mesa servida y el grifo abierto para que se duchara. De seguro regresaría cansado. La cama ya estaba tendida.

"Esta mañana el frío es como un cuchillo helado que nos perfora los poros. Los uniformes son casi invisibles y nuestros cuerpos parecen estar desnudos. Mas nada se compara con la sensación de entrar en combate y perder la vida en cualquier segundo. Ayer no fue un buen día, de hecho fue uno de los peores que nos tocó vivir desde que vinimos. Perdí a uno de mis compañeros, lo que me dejó una huella imborrable en la cabeza. Al matar, los ingleses se roban los cuerpos, les arrancan el escudo irlandés que llevamos cosidos a la manga de nuestro uniforme, y los devuelven al anochecer. Es un verdadero tormento. Parecen vándalos sin corazón. Linds, perdón que te escriba cosas tan horribles, pero es que creo que encontré la manera de descargar toda la impotencia que siento. Y no sé si te han llegado todas mis cartas, pero el hecho de escribirlas e imaginarte leyéndolas en casa, me complace un poco. El Jefe no quiere que mandemos cartas, pero me las he ingeniado con Charlie (uno de mis camaradas) para que las obtengas, pues él tiene un contacto que nos facilita las cosas" -Todavía recuerdo cuando leí aquella correspondencia... Yo le había respondido todas y cada una de las cartas que me mandaba, sin embargo al parecer no llegaban a destino. Lloré aún más por eso, no obstante me reconfortaba el hecho de que por lo menos tenía noticias de él. Aunque ello no fue para siempre.

Las cartas que al principio comenzaron a llegarme una vez a la semana, luego arribaron con menor continuidad. Una al mes, una cada dos meses, cada tres. Ninguna. El período de frecuencia concluyó a ninguna carta. Estuve seis meses sin novedades, sin siquiera la mínima noción de que todavía respiraba o de que no había perdido alguno de sus miembros superiores o inferiores.

Cada noche, antes de rezar, se me había hecho costumbre leer una de las cartas que Damo me había enviado. Y esto ocurrió de tal manera en que ya me había habituado a tenerla debajo de la almohada.

El escrito decía unas palabras que me levantaban el ánimo en los peores momentos: "Este lugar me hace sentir la falta que me haces. Te extraño tanto Linds... te extraño tanto que me duele. Pero la luna está llena esta noche, lo que me hace pensarte. Y quiero que cada vez que haya luna llena te acuerdes de mí, porque yo la voy a estar mirando recordándote. Te amo, Lindsay y te prometo con el alma que nos vamos a volver a ver".  
Si bien aquello me consoló tantas veces, no impidió que me imaginara lo peor. Sospeché que podía estar malherido, con sangre por todo el cuerpo y hemorragias imposibles de sanar. Hubo noches en que lo soñé dormido y sin el escudo de Irlanda en una de sus mangas. Muerto. Lo soñaba muerto. La sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta e incrementaba mis ganas de quitarme la vida. Porque mi vida entera estaba junto a él y sin su compañía todo perdía sentido.

Y cuando pensé que nada podía ir peor, me di cuenta en lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

Recibí un llamado que me quitó el aliento. George, mi abuelo, me llamó y entre sollozos me dio la primicia: Hortencia presentaba síntomas de una irreversible enfermedad mortal, un virus que le afectaba cada una de sus células en cuestión de días, hasta dejarla sin funciones vitales.

El trauma de toda la cuestión podía percibirse a lo lejos, ya que mi abuelo era un hombre de pocas palabras, y el hecho de que me haya llamado aún no deja de sorprenderme. Me hizo prometer que partiría cuanto antes a Europa, pues Hortencia quería verme. Después de todo era mi abuela y a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, le tenía cariño. La familia no se elige pero es la familia.

Armé mi equipaje y suspiré despacio. Ya era hora de partir a otras tierras. Mientras cruzaba los dedos para que Damo no regresara en mi ausencia y creyera que lo había abandonado, el timbre sonó, causándome un pequeño sobresalto.

Al girar la perilla me encontré con dos personas. Dos soldados para ser más precisa. Me observaron, con mucha seriedad y se sacaron sus cascos. No. No, ¡No! Yo sabía lo que significaba cuando alguien se quitaba el sombrero, y por ende advertía lo que se avecinaba: me avisaban que el amor de mi vida había fallecido y yo desfallecía al pie de mi puerta y lloraba a los gritos, desconsoladamente. Sería como en las películas, sólo que esta vez el final iba a ser triste.

En cuestión de segundos, mi mente recreó la escena una y otra vez, pero ocurrió algo que deshizo esos macabros planes.

-Señorita, nos rendimos y la guerra ya ha finalizado. No obstante vinimos a informarle que desconocemos el paradero del soldado Mcginty. El último tiempo fue el encargado de la parte de logística e inteligencia del ejército, ya no iba a batallar, pero no logramos explicarnos qué habrá sucedido con su persona. Hemos perdido al rededor de 300 hombres, pero no hay señales de su cuerpo en el hipotético caso de que hubiera fallecido.- Me dijo uno de los oficiales.

Minutos después de marcharse, yo me encontraba llorando en las escaleras de entrada de la casa, con mi valija a mi lado. Lloré de bronca, de pena, de rabia. Sentía frustración extrema e inconsolable, el sentimiento de que lo había perdido todo y aún así continuaba viva. Sentí en carne propia la muerte temporal del espíritu.

Y digo temporal porque mi historia no acaba todavía.

-Disculpa por hacerte perder el vuelo otra vez.

Esa voz... era música para mis oídos. Alcé la vista y ahí estaba él, apoyado en el buzón, parado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba malherido, con los ojos hundidos, las ropas rasgadas y sucias, y sangre por doquier. Pero vivo.

Creo que nunca podré explicar lo que sentí en mi interior cuando lo volví a ver. El alivio y la alegría combatían dentro mío por apoderarse de mí. Corrí a darle la bienvenida, a abrazarlo con todas mi fuerzas y a besarlo con sumo cuidado, ya que tenía el labio un poco hinchado.

Y lloré. Lloré como si se acabara el mundo. Mas esta vez lloré de felicidad, porque pude vivir de nuevo, porque sin él, no era vida la que estaba llevando.

Al poco tiempo descubrí que Damian clandestinamente había cedido a otro soldado su cargo de Oficial de Inteligencia en Batallas, alegando que tenía esposa e hijos y no se merecía morir en combate. En cambio, él decidió hacer el trabajo sucio, y luchó, luchó mano a mano con sus pares, por lo que nadie tenía noticias de su paradero.

Su valentía no deja de sorprenderme y, enterarme de aquello me estremeció de tal forma, que lo amé más de lo que lo creí que lo amaba.

La verdadera razón por la cual aquella vez que discutimos había sido la tercera vez que me había visto llorar, fue debido a que nunca conté las lágrimas de satisfacción que brotaron de mis ojos al verlo nuevamente, ya que que sólo comencé contando las situaciones de dolor, puesto a que las dichas y alegrías son tantas a su lado que no alcanzo a enumerarlas.

Sin embargo, mi rostro no estaba signado sólo por lágrimas de júbilo que afloraron al verlo, sino también de sonrisas. Sonreí, como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Creí que ya me había olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero apareció él demostrándome que no estaba en lo cierto. Sonreí, ya que él finalmente había cumplido con su promesa.

* * *

¡Esperamos con ansias sus Reviews!

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
